


there any toothpaste in this shithole?

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: just a random night with our two favorite boys. set in s4/5ish when ians still stripping.





	there any toothpaste in this shithole?

"there any more toothpaste in this shithole?" mickey yelled from the bathroom.   
"under the sink," ian yelled back from mickey's (well, their) bedroom. "hurry the fuck up!"  
"give me a fuckin minute!" mickey yelled back with the toothbrush in his mouth. ian was sitting in bed leaning against the headboard rubbing his eyes to try and get the eyeliner from work off. "mick! come on! im fuckin tired!" ian opened his eyes to see mickey standing in the doorway in just his boxers with his eyebrows raised alllllllll the way. "shut the fuck up," he said, walking towards the bed. he crawled onto the bed and got close to ians face. "im right here." he whispered. ian looked at him for just a second and laid all the way down with his arm out for mickey. he took the cue and laid with his head on ians bare chest. ian let out a big sigh as mickey slung his arm across ians stomach.   
"wanna fuck real quick?" mickey asked.   
ian was silent for a second before he said, barely audibly, "meds. sorry, man." mickey just nodded and cuddled a little closer to ian.   
"boss still bein an asshole?" mickey asked to stop ian from spiraling like he could tell he already was.   
"yeah, said i gotta weigh in tomorrow." ian replied, a little defeated.  
"fuckin bullshit, those pruny queens like you better than anyone! tell him to watch his ass next time i see him." mickey said angrily. nobody told his boyfriend that he isnt perfect. fuckin nobody.   
"its ok, mick. 'm used to it." ian smirked.   
"not fuckin ok." mickey mumbled.   
"lets just go to bed." ian whispered into mickeys hair. mickey responded by rolling over and wrapping ians arms around him. ian tangled their feet together and kissed the back of mickeys neck. "night, mick." he whispered.   
"night. dont wake me up at the crack of fuckin dawn tomorrow."   
ian laughed and hugged mickey just a little closer.   
"love you." he whispered.


End file.
